The Abyss
The Abyss is also known as: The Underdark The first recorded contact with the Abyss took place in the year 2046. The Resistance has struggled to understand the Abyss since the first successful push into the North. This massive underground factory is a hive of activity, churning out countless hostile creatures and threatening the very ground we stand upon. Every day that threat grows stronger. The Beginning The first encounters with the Abyss are a bit unclear, but the initial encounter is believed to be related to the retrieval of the powercore. The Resistance was sent into the Abyss through an elevator, and after the powercore was unfortunately smashed due to Resistance error, a biological purge was triggered and they were forced to evacuate. Following this incident, activity below the earth steadily increased. Gassers and Terracorpses and the old one known as the Business Man were the first hostiles encountered. Synthetic Old Ones The Abyss has created synthetic old ones in order to destroy the surface. The Business Man The first creation encountered by the resistance, a synthetic old one created in the Abyss. The Business Man was an incredibly powerful creature, incredibly stealthy despite it's strength. It once snuck through thought-impenetrable technically defense forces with active duty members on watch. Persephone Persephone, or 'The Scream', as she was referred to at first, was a synthetic old one created in the Abyss. Terracore and the False Gods created her as a threat to the surface, particularly to try to eradicate the resistance. She was first heard as a shrill scream during the night, before eventually appearing to fight the on-duty resistance members. The False Gods Anubis The first false god the Resistance encountered, Anubis revealed himself after gaining partial control over Resistance recruit Spitz. Eric Sunderland A briefcase was recovered in connection to Anubis. It resisted typical attempts to unlock it, with advanced mechanisms and traps in place. When eventually the briefcase was opened, it was found to contain personal items of a man named Eric Sunderland, who was deduced to have been Anubis’ former identity. With the information within, the Resistance was able to gain access to the Abyss and concoct a plan to destroy Anubis’ source of power. His throne. Lysol Currently Lysol is an artificial intelligence operating within the Northern Resistance. Currently offline, she operates mainly within the range of Fort E.W. However, she has been able to reach long range capacities during times of crisis. Lysol used to be a member of the Leach Family, until she disappeared and needed to be rescued from a series of tunnels under the farm. Upon returning to the surface, she was completely changed, robotic and machine-like, until eventually her consciousness was transferred into a computer so that she could benefit the resistance. Station FAIT and Anubis’ defeat Elaborate Isis The second false god encountered by the resistance. Evelyn Connell A scientist in the old world, Evelyn Connell Psychological testing The on-duty Northern Resistance members were involuntarily subjected occasionally to psychological testing during Isis's reign of power. Examples include: * Ink blot tests - Members were shown images and asked to identify what it made them think of. * Shock test - Members were paired up, one with a controller box and the other strapped to a chair. Simian the ape Elaborate Ra The third and believed only remaining false god of the Abyss. Siris E Recall Technology E Apocalyptic Prophecy Category:Places Category:Allies and Enemies